


Why do you wait for me?

by shootfortherarls



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, BUT THEY STILL LOVE EACH OTHER OKAY, Boys In Love, Btw they're in Alexandria, Fluff, I kinda got inspired by this sad ass song, M/M, Ok maybe he's a lil bit of an ass at times, Oral Sex, Ron is dating Enid but he loves Carl, Ron stays with Enid though, Ron's a cheating lil shit, Smut, They're kinda in a secret relationship, and Carl being in love with Ron but stupidly staying with Ron, and then I thought of Ron cheating on Enid with Carl, even though Ron is in a relationship, he does it for Carl's good though, he just wants their relationship to be lowkey, he's not an asshole though, kinda-breakup, pining!Carl, sad!Carl, sorry for all the tags, the ending is okay-ish, they were barely dating to begin with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootfortherarls/pseuds/shootfortherarls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And for some strange reason, Carl keeps coming back to Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do you wait for me?

**Author's Note:**

> I love happy Carl and Ron, but I just had to do a pining Carl and Ron being a mean bean by humping and dumping Carl every night.
> 
> (He does love him. I swear.)
> 
> Enjoy this mess of a story:)

Carl knew it was wrong, he knew it the first time Ron and him had kissed behind one of the empty houses in Alexandria.

He also knew it was wrong the time Ron and him had sex right above Enid's head (She had been babysitting Judith with Carl and somehow Ron was able to sneak upstairs, convincing Carl to follow along with him--leaving Enid with the simple excuse "I'm going to the bathroom") Ron also knew it was wrong.  
-  
"Carl? C-Carl?" It's a soft whisper that awakes him at--whatever time it is--he knows that it's Ron though, he feels the familiar fingertips press against his bare arm to shake him from his restless slumber.

Carl turns on his right side and is met with the brunette smiling warmly at him, he feels that familiar flutter in his stomach and reaches his hand up to brush the long locks on Ron's forehead.

"I missed you," Carl whispers, it's pretty dark in the bedroom but the dim streetlights and the moon illuminates just enough to show the beauty of the boy in front of him.

"I know, I missed you too,"

"I thought you were gonna stay with Enid?"

"You know how it is, Carl,"

Carl doesn't push any further--he simply presses his lips to Ron's, feeling the other boy's hands reach up and plant his hands on both side's of Carl's cheeks, caressing him so softly that if Carl hadn't known Ron from just his touch, he would think his hands were replaced with feathers.

Ron presses his tongue against Carl's in their heated kiss, noticing the way Carl shuddered at the press of his tongue, he grins and slides his tongue between the plump lips. It goes on like that for another three minutes before Carl pulls away but keeps their foreheads pressed together, and their lips brushing lightly.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Both of them decide to ignore the guilt bubble within their bodies.  
-

A few weeks later, for Ron's birthday (which was more of a guess on Jessie's part) Jessie decides to invite a few of her and Ron's close friends over for a small party--consisting of Carol's famous cookies that Carl has yet to try-- a steak and herb stew, a pack of soda for the kids and a pack of beer for the adults.

Rick, Carl, Judith and Michonne walk into the loud house and they all part in separate ways, once Carl spots Enid and Ron on the couch, Mikey and a new boy that had just came last month, named Blaine chatting enthusiastically.

"Hey, Enid. Ron," Carl greets as he locks eyes with the newly turned seventeen year old.

"Happy birthday," he adds as Ron shoots him a small smile while Enid waves quickly at Carl--she still wasn't a girl of many words. Carl glances away from Ron to Enid and stares at the way their bodies are pressed together.

_Ron is dating Enid._

_Enid._

"Carl, dude--come entertain Blaine, apparently he used to watch that dumb show 'The fast' or whatever, before, well," Mikey trails off with a shrug and steps aside so Carl can bond with the new boy.

"First off, it's called 'The Flash' and it was far from stupid!" Carl defends while Blaine agrees along.

"Bad taste then, and bad taste now." Blaine sighs while looking at Carl.

"Yeah, the poor kid wouldn't know a good show if it knocked him upside the head," Carl grins as Mikey flips them off and walks away, Carl finally meets the other boy's brown doe eyes.

Everyone knew he was cute, he had been the talk amongst all the teens in Alexandria. He had a natural glow to him and his eyelashes were something that the girl's in Carl's school would've died for, he had muscles that were only shown unless flexed or lifting something (which explained why Carl almost dropped Judith when the other boy had been trying to hand the baby over to him and Carl's eyes grew impossibly big at the bulging muscles in the tight t-shirt.)

"C'mon, Ron has this great comic book collection upstairs, and I'm sure we'll find at least one article similar to Barry-freaking-Allen, and Ron and I are close so he wouldn't mind," _yeah we're close alright._

 Carl motions to the stairs and awaits the boy's answer.

"Yeah, sure!" Blaine grins happily and waits for Carl to lead the way.

Ron watches the two boys interacting, he knows he has no right to get jealous because he's by far the shittiest person in the world, who the hell cheats on someone during a fucking zombie apocalypse? Oh, right. Him. He tortures Carl because the stupidly sweet boy keeps on putting up with him. No matter how much Ron makes him suffer with seeing Enid and him interact. Carl still stays.

Carl makes sure Blaine is following him as he walks towards the stairs, up into the dark upstairs halls--as he turns to walk up the steps, he spots Ron whispering something into Enid's ear, there's nothing wrong with that, because Ron is dating Enid, not him, or maybe he is--either way, Ron stares intently at Carl while saying the words and it sends a chill within his body.

Both boys make it upstairs in one piece(in some part of Carl, he was hoping Ron would get up and make a big scene by acting as a jealous boyfriend and letting everyone know what the two had been up to for the past three months.) Carl opens the door to Ron's room and flicks on the slowly dying lamp that sits on a nearby desk. 

"They're over here,"

The spread out pile of comics lay in the corner of Ron's room, which was moderately clean, except for the messy bed and a few scattered clothing.

"See, this is a pretty good one--I've read it once or twice and it's kinda similar, except for the struck by lightning and mother getting killed thing," Carl holds up a ragged Comic titled ' _Speed Man: faster than sound'_

"Looks cool, you know what's weird?" Blaine questions as he flips through the comic with a smile.

"What?" Carl looks at the comic along with the boy, his arm pressed against Blaine's as he smiles remembering the time Ron and him had a tickle fight because Carl said Speed Man was hotter than Ron.

"I've been here for a month and this is the most we talked, you're pretty cool," Blaine looks at Carl now.

Carl grins and looks up too.

"You're pretty cool t-"

Carl doesn't finish though, Blaine has begun to lean forward--his lips parting in a way that made Carl know that his intention was to kiss him, but he rests his hands on the boy's chest lightly.

"B-Blaine, I can't, but it's not you, it's just..." Carl trails off nervously because Ron and him never said they were dating and Ron wants to keep them a secret.

"You like Ron, it's cool." Blaine smiles as he moves back from Carl.

As he begins to respond, Ron opens the door, his eyes immediately landing on Carl.

"Hey, is it alright that I showed Blaine a comic?" Carl questions quickly at the familiar fake smile that lingers on Ron's lips.

"Yeah, it's all good," 

Blaine waves awkwardly before letting out a huff and pushing himself up off the floor where they had been sitting.

"I'm gonna head out now, happy birthday, again, Ron..." He smiles at the two and leaves the room in a rush.

Ron closes the door behind Blaine, and leans his head against it, Carl hears what sounds like shaky breaths coming from the boy. He walks over warily because if Ron's crying, it's always a rare occasion.

What Carl doesn't expect is for Ron to turn around and bury his head into his neck, Carl soon feels the wet tears pressing against him.

"Please, don't ever leave me--fuck, I know it's terrible to see me with Enid, but I d-don't know what I'd do if you left me for someone else,"

Carl hushes the boy by pressing tiny kisses against the boy's soft hair.

"I'll never leave you,"

And it's the truth, and Carl knows it's wrong because Ron is  _fucking_ dating Enid. 

-

He sees them.

Ron and Enid are sitting in the watch tower, Ron's kissing her--like she's the love of his fucking life.

But maybe she is, and maybe Carl's just his hump and dump, who knows, all Carl knows is that the sight that he sees doesn't make him the happiest in the least.

He simply decides to turn away in sadness, the saddest part is--he still loves Ron, dearly.

-

That night, he feels Ron begin to nip at his neck feverishly, while whispering his name into the crisp night air.

"Ron, kiss me please, God, please kiss me," 

Carl doesn't mean to sound so desperate and needy, but just Ron kissing him shows at least a little ounce of love for Carl.

Ron presses his lips to Carl's forehead, then, his nose, next, his lips--lingering every two seconds. Once he finally meets Carl's lips, Carl practically melts underneath Ron when he feels Ron's fingers slowly reach into the waistband of his underwear. Carl thrusts his hips up when Ron's hand grasps his hardening cock.

"You're so good for me, baby," Ron whispers as he admires Carl's pleasure infused body.

Ron plants a tiny peck to Carl's ear, before moving down his body slowly, until he's hovering over Carl's glistening cock.

Carl bites his lip to quiet the loud moans that could escape any moment, he looks down to watch Ron stick his tongue out and lick from his balls to the head, where precum was spurting out the top.

"Fuck, Ron," 

Ron grins before slowly easing his mouth onto Carl, letting him tangle his fingers in his hair.

Carl groans as he feels Ron's warm mouth swallow down his dick until the boy's nose is pressed against his stomach. Ron's eyes tear up a little but he circles his tongue around Carl's length before pulling off with a pop.

He smirks when Carl grabs his hair roughly, pushing his face down again.

"Patience, babe," He leans up and begins to pull off his flannel shirt, tossing it to the side.

Carl leans up suddenly and begins to kiss down Ron's v-line while his hands fumble to unbutton the baggy jeans. Once he gets them unbuttoned, Ron stands quickly to pull them off, showing off his toned pale legs. Carl grabs at Ron's hips and begins to mouth over the prominent bulge. 

"Jesus, fuck, Carl, so good--you don't know how hot you look right now," Ron babbles as Carl smiles from the praise.

He soon slides Ron's boxers, releasing his erection from the tight briefs.

"D'you want to do the honors?" Ron questions as he reaches into Carl's nearby drawer and pulls out their lube that was running quite low.

Carl grabs it swiftly and pours a generous amount before he softly grips Ron's cock, sneaking in a twist of his wrist--making Ron gasp and let out a breathy chuckle, that sends chills down Carl's spine.  _Ron is so goddamn hot._

"You drive me insane," Ron says as he presses a kiss to the other boy's sweaty forehead.

Carl can't help but wonder if Ron knows just how much he drives him insane?

"Lay on your back, I want to see your face, baby," 

Carl practically keens at the pet name, while he lays his back against the lumpy mattress. He watches as Ron slowly clambers over his body, resting in between his legs. They rarely had to worry about stretching, because Carl always liked to move fast. But, something was different tonight.

Ron positions his body so that his dick was slowly easing into the tight heat. Carl moaned in pleasure at the feeling of having Ron so close to him--feeling Ron inside of him. 

"I want to hear you tonight," Ron pecks Carl's pouty lips before biting down gently on to the boy's bottom lip, licking it and releasing with a pleasureful groan as Carl begins to rock against his hips.

Carl wraps his legs around Ron, while he begins to thrust his hips up, causing his wet cock to rub messily all over Ron's stomach and hips.

Ron pulls all the way out before pushing in more forcefully, his eyes never leave eye contact with Carl and their states remain in an intense love lock, both moaning in sync as Ron hits the right bundle of pleasure in the other boy.

"I'm so close, s-so close, Ron" Carl practically screams Ron's name almost as an mantra, his toes curling and his body falling limp into the bed as he feels his cum hit his chest and drip down his cock.

He knows Ron still has to release so he rocks his lifeless body against Ron, feeling the other boy begin to pick up speed and pound into him erratically, moaning filthy, erotic sentences into his ear.

Carl soon feels the other boy's warm seed spread within him, feeling it drip from his hole and onto the bed. Ron falls heavily on top of Carl, panting and nipping at his chest.

"Gosh, do I love you, Carl Grimes," 

Carl doesn't know if it's sincere or not , but he has Ron with him now and the feeling of the boy's body pressing against him from behind is all he needs from the love of his life.

-

It's only an hour, when Ron awakes from his short sleep, and he notices Carl wide awake.

"What are we doing, Ron?"

"We're loving each other,"

"You know what I mean--you have Enid, this is so terrible and we both know it," Carl sighs as he turns to face Ron, except Ron doesn't answer, he closes his eyes instead.

There's a noticeable silence from both boy's, Carl expects Ron to answer his question from before but then again he's Ron Anderson.

"Why do you wait for me?" 

The words send a blow to Carl's heart, because he quite honestly, has no fucking clue why he keeps coming back to Ron, Ron with the girlfriend named Enid--Ron who wants to keep their relationship a secret. But, then again, he kinda knows why, because he's in love with him and that'll probably never change, no matter if he's dating Enid or not.

"I'd wait a billion years for you, if it meant you would love me in the end," Carl turns so he's finally facing the other boy.

"I'd never make you wait that long, you wouldn't even have to wait,"

Carl smiles but it's not genuine because if Ron loved him like he says he does, he wouldn't be waiting for him now.

-

The following days, the two boy's seemed to be avoiding each other like the plague--only causing Rick,  Michonne and Daryl to question the whereabouts of his 'friend' Ron(let's be honest, they had their friendly moments, but friends don't have sex with one another) 

"Where's that Anderson kid? Ya' still hangin' out with him?" Daryl had brought Ron up when he noticed Carl throwing a tennis ball loudly at the back of the house.

"He's busy" is all Carl would respond with.

Daryl shook his head and let out a snort.

"Ya' meanin to tell me, that, that idiot walking around kickin' stones--is busy?" Daryl snickers as he raises an eyebrow at Carl.

"Yup, I gotta go, bye Daryl," Carl quickly departs chasing after Blaine who had just passed the house.

"Blaine! Wait up," 

Blaine turns around and Carl is met with the angry face of a beat up kid.

"What the hell happened to you?" Carl questions worried as he steps forward to examine the bruised eye.

"Fucking Ron Anderson, he thinks me and you have something going on--and he was blabbering on about how I changed you, and you were leaving him because of me, oh, and he threatened to feed me to the walkers if I told a living soul about you and him so, maybe go control that psychopath--thanks," Blaine hissed the last word before storming off.

Carl couldn't believe Ron, if he was that worried about Carl leaving him, he should've actually talked to him because he's gone and fucked up a kid's face.

Carl decides to go check out Ron's house, he stops when he sees a glimpse of Ron's beanie in their backyard. He walks towards the yard and notices Ron is stabbing the ground before dislodging the knife and repeating.

"Ron, what the fuck is wrong with you? First, you ignore me and then you go and beat up one of my friend's because you think me and him are dating?" Carl questions angrily as Ron rolls his eyes.

"Do you know what we're actually doing Carl?" 

Carl knows exactly what they're doing, Ron's cheating on Enid,  _his fucking girlfriend._ With Carl Grimes, they have this dirty little secret and Carl would be lying if he said he doesn't feel like the shittiest person in the world.

"I know what we're doing--do you?!" Carl asked with raised eyebrows.

Ron looks down this time, and stops his assault to the ground.

"I love you Carl, you gotta understand that, but--fuck, Enid's been here for me long before you," The words roll off Ron's tongue the wrong way. 

Carl practically flinches at the sting of the words, although Ron knew Enid before him, Enid is too in love with the outside walls, while Carl was too in love with Ron Anderson, because he was there for Ron when he had gotten a cold from being stubborn and standing in the freezing cold rainy waiting for stupid Enid to climb back over the wall, and Carl was there when Enid had threatened to break up with Ron and the boy came running to him, crying himself to sleep on Carl's shoulder. 

And suddenly it all makes sense, Ron didn't love Carl like he said he did, he probably didn't love him at all--it was true, Carl was his fuck of the night, he didn't give two shits for him, he was in love with Enid and things would probably never change. Carl was in a poisonous relationship with someone he was madly in love with.

"Is that how you truly feel? Jesus fucking Christ, is this some sort of competition to you--big whoop, she met you first, you wanna know something Ron? You don't fucking love me--you're in love with her and maybe you think you love me or you don't and you're lying to me, but if you can't see who's been here for you this whole time, please, pick her as your true love--because I'm done being your daily fuck and you running back to her every morning, and I'm so goddamn tired of seeing you two act like the couple I had so badly wished we could be. So go on, be happy with her, because you're obviously not happy with me," Carl huffs as he feels the tears begin to prick at  his eyes.

Ron stares intently at Carl, there's an awkward and angry bubble between the two boys.

"I do love you Carl, pl-please, you gotta see that I do, Enid's just, I love her so much--but believe me Carl, I'll always love you," Ron stands up now and gives Carl a sincere look as he reaches for the other boy's hands.

The words don't hurt as much as Carl imagined, but fuck, it sure did feel like someone had three a dart at his heart and he was slowly accepting the pain.

"I love you so much, Ronald Anderson--just so you know," Carl chuckles as he squeezes Ron's hand reassuringly.

"I know, I know," Ron whispers as he reaches his hands up and cups Carl's face softly.

"One more kiss?" He questions with a sad smile lingering on his face.

"No," 

Carl's answer immediately has Ron's faltering quickly.

Until Carl presses his lips against Ron's and it feels like the very first time they kissed, sadness, happiness, love--all mixed within the searing kiss, the last kiss. Their tears making a saltiness flow into their mouths, yet it all feels perfect and--it's their end. It makes both boys feel content and accomplished.

"I'll miss that" Carl mumbles as he pulls away.

"Me too, thank you," Ron says as he bends down to grabs his knife, tucking it into his pocket.

"For what?" Carl asked as he looks confused by the boy's random 'thank you'

"For waiting for me," 

-

It's been approximately three weeks prior to their 'break up' (if you could call it that) and Carl's doing pretty good, he sees the other boy and they simply exchange hello's, they still talk as friends--just no sex involved, Carl will always love Ron and hopefully, Ron feels the same way, but their end was for the better.

Ron has Enid and Carl's adapting to being by himself, not having Ron, and he'll get through it. He'll make it. 

He waited, and waited, and sometimes waiting isn't for the better.

So, next time, in the future, he won't make the same mistake, he'll wait for someone that loves him for all of him(and that doesn't have a girlfriend, that's most important) he knows Ron cared for him though, maybe it was as a friend, or maybe it was as a lover. Carl may never understand it.

And when he sees Enid and Ron holding hands with bright grins on their faces, he smiles right back, just as brightly--he's happy for Ron.

Ron waves and sends one last lingering smile at Carl before turning away, Carl turns away feeling complete.

Maybe it wasn't the best to wait but it could also lead to bigger and better things.

-

**Author's Note:**

> shitty ending I know!!!
> 
> Fight me:)
> 
> Anyways, I'm gonna write another thing, like tiny little prompts (not as long as this one, they'll be really short) inbox me to write a prompt:)
> 
> This took me like three days to finish and it's probably still shitty so haha


End file.
